Could This Be Magic
by Jadeykins
Summary: Anti- Cosmo loses his wand in Hey Arnold! World. Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy, Tootie, Arnold and Helga try to stop him from finding it. Before he takes over Fairy World and unites the big wand.
1. To Another World

**Could This ****Be Magic **

**Chapter 1**

**To Another World**

******Special A/N: A lot of people think there was an error on my first chapter. So here is a Re-Edit of it. :D**

**A/N: Hi guys. I bring you a different flic. This is my first ever crossover. BrokenRose24 gave me this idea since I love Hey Arnold and Fairly Odd Parents so much! :D I made a cover for this flic on Deviantart. I'm ThePinkBowAndBlueHat on it. Anyway. There is going to be two more flics after this one. 'Could This Be Ghosts' with Danny Phantom and Hey Arnold in. Then there is going to be 'Could This Be The End' where all three shows are in it. Anyway I hope you enjoy it! :D**

**Summery: Anti- Cosmo loses his wand in Hey Arnold! World. Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy, Tootie, Arnold and Helga try to stop him from finding it. Before he takes over Fairy World and unites the big wand**.

**Disclaimer: The Fairly Odd Parents belongs to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. Hey Arnold belongs to Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon. **

It was a beautiful day in Anti- Fairy world. The sky was black and it was raining. A perfect day to think of an evil plot. In the Anti- Fairy castle, Anti-Cosmo and his Anti- Fairy army were talking about a new evil plan, to take over Fairy World.

"Come on you butch of morons, think of an evil plan." Anti-Cosmo shouted.

"Why don't we paint Fairy World all in black thick paint?" Anti-Wanda suggested.

"Wanda, I do love you. But sometimes you can be such a twit."

"I'm sorry honey." Wanda said, eating a sandwich with her feet.

"Why don't we get all the Anti-Fairies wands together and light up the big wand in Fairy World?" An Anti- Fairy suggested.

"That is a great idea! Why didn't I think of that? Anyway, everybody who is in say 'I'!" Anti-Cosmo said.

"I!" All the Anti-Fairies said.

"Excellent, let's do it my minions."

"Not so fast!" Someone shouted in the distance.

"Who is that? Anti-Cosmo asked.

"Me, Timmy Turner!" Suddenly Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda appeared out of nowhere.

"Timothy!"

"Yes! And I'm here to stop your evil plan!" Timmy yelled. Anti-Cosmo moved closer towards Timmy.

"Not if I have anything to say about it, my good Timothy." Anti-Cosmo got out his black wand and it then lighted up in a red colour. He pointed the wand at Timmy.

"NO! Don't hurt him!" Suddenly Tootie ran up to Anti-Cosmo and grabbed the wand off him.

"Tootie?" Timmy said. "What are you doing here?"

"To save you my love!" Tootie said.

"Get that wand!" Anti-Cosmo shouted. All the Anti-Fairs started flying towards Timmy and Tootie.

"But how did you get here?" Timmy asked.

"Timmy, Tootie, look out!" Wanda cried.

Timmy and Tootie looked behind them and started to run.

"I wish the wand was in a different world!" Timmy shouted.

The wand then vanished out of Tootie's hand.

"My wand! Get that wand!" Anti-Cosmo shouted to his army. They started to poof away.

"Don't worry Timothy. I will get my revenge, even if it's the last thing I do!" Anti-Cosmo shouted and then he vanished.

Timmy, Tootie Cosmo and Wanda were left in the room.

"Are those fairies?" Tootie asked.

"Um… yes. " Timmy said nervously.

"WOW! I knew fairies were real! Why are you with them then?"

"Um… I'm helping them to stop the other blue fairs destroy their Fairy World."

"Oh, Timmy my love. Your are so brave." Tootie said. She came to towards Timmy and gave him a hug.

"Phew." Cosmo and Wanda said.

"Ok, you can let go of me now." Timmy said. Tootie let go of him.

"Sorry my love. Can I help you then, pleaseeeee?" Tootie begged.

"Alright. As long as you stop trying to kiss me"

"Yay! Thanks my love."

"So, what do we do now?" Cosmo asked, scratching his head.

"We can go to the would where the wand is. I wish we were where Anti-Cosmo's wand is!" Timmy yelled. Then poof, and they were gone.


	2. A Wand

**Could This Be Magic **

**Chapter 2 **

**A Wand**

**A/N: Hi guys. I felt like I wanted to update my flics. So I'm starting with my newest flic and the one I'm the most excited about. :D**

**Enjoy! **

In the Hey Arnold world. The wand had landed in a garage bin.

Helga was walking by and suddenly with a flash of light the garage bin turned yellow to red.

"Crimeny! What is that?" Helga said. She went over to the garage bin. She saw the black, thin wand pocking out. She picked it up.

"What the heck is this? Is it a toy wand? Oh, well, whatever." She said and threw the wand back into the garage bin. Suddenly there was a flash of light and the garage bin turned into a big sandwich, which had ham, tomato and lettuces in.

"Huh? What the heck is going on here? Did the garage bin turn into a sandwich or am I going Cray?" She walked over to the garage bin again. She picked up the wand.

"Maybe it's not a toy wand." She looked at the wand in her hand.

"I wish I had my pink book with me." There was flash and just like magic. Helga's pink book papered in her hand.

"Wow! It is a real wand! I can use the wand to make Arnold love me!" Helga shouted. She started to walk towards to her home. On the way she bumped into Arnold.

"Watch where you going football head."

"Oh, sorry Helga."

"_This could be my big chance. I wish Arnold was in love with me._" She whispered to the wand. But nothing happen.

"_Huh? What is the matter with this thing?_" Suddenly '**Da Rule'** book appeared. It magically opened on a page.

"What is that?" Arnold asked.

"None of your business hair boy. Now, run along."

"What ever you say Arnold." He said and walked the other direction.

"What is this book?" Helga read the page.

"It's ageist the rules to use magic to get someone to fall in love with you! Crimeny! Now what am I going to do?" She skipped a few pages and read them.

"How many rules to you want! I can't do anything fun! This stinks. Hey, wait a minute. Can I impress him?" She looked few the book again.

"It looks like I can. Let's give it a try. I wish I can impress Arnold." There was a flash of light. Suddenly Helga was in a new stylish pink dress. Her hair was down and she had blue eye shadow and a touch of pink lipstick on.

"Wow! I gotto show him." She started to walk to Arnold's house.

Arnold was outside sitting on his stoop. He looked up to see Helga walking by.

"_Wow! Who is that? Is that Helga? She looks really pretty. Wait a minute. Pretty? No way. But…"_

"Hi Arnold." Helga said and waved to him.

Arnold smiled at her. "Hi Helga. You look nice today." Arnold said.

"_Yes it's working. This wand is boss!_"

Helga sat down on the stoop next to Arnold.

"So. What a nice day today, huh?" Arnold asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah it is. You're not going nervous on me, are you football head?"

"Huh? No of course not Helga."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. _Gosh, he's so cute when he's nervous_."

Suddenly, Timmy, Tootie, Wanda and Cosmo appeared.

"There's the wand!" Timmy yelled and pointed at Helga's hand.


	3. Who Are You?

**Could This Be Magic**

**Chapter 3**

**Who Are You?**

**A/N: I thought it was about time I updated my favourite story. **

**Enjoy!**

**Xxxxx**

Arnold and Helga looked at the strange boy standing in front of them.

"Who are you?" Helga asked rudely.

Tootie stepped up to Helga and shock her hand.

"Hi I'm Tootie. This is my sweet love, Timmy and they are fairies I don't know their names yet because my love Timmy hasn't told me yet." Tootie said. She smiled at Helga and Arnold.

"Hi I'm Arnold and this is Helga." Arnold said.

"Give me that wand!" Timmy yelled.

Helga raised her arm. Timmy tried jumping up to get it.

"Crimeny, how many freaks do you want?" Helga said. She rolled her eyes at Arnold.

"Hey Helga, give them chance. We only just met them."

"Oh come on football head, you can see they are freaks straight away! I mean, fairies? You got to me kidding me! Fairies aren't real!" Helga yelled.

"They are so real! How would you know anyway?" Timmy said. He quickly grabbed the wand off Helga.

"Hey come back with that wand!" Helga yelled. She started to run after Timmy. Timmy started to run away from her. Cosmo and Wanda hugged each other for comfort, while they watched this mad girl chase after their Godson.

"So… how come we never seen you before then?" Arnold asked Tootie.

"Well… Timmy wanted to get the wand and in a flash we landed here."

"So, why do you need the wand then?" Arnold asked.

"It's so we can stop theses evil fairies to take over the fairy world." Tootie told him. Arnold rubbed his head taking all of this in.

"Ok then. I'm sure me and Helga can help you guys out."

"Awww thanks a lot. We need all the help we can get." Tootie said. She then looked at Timmy running away from mad Helga. She started to giggle.

"Helga sure looks like fun." Tootie said.

"She sure is a laugh." Arnold said, shaking his head at Timmy and Helga.

"Hey you guys! Stop running around now!" Arnold yelled.

Helga looked at Arnold.

"Are you joking football head? I'm not letting this pink hated loser boy beat me!"

"Hey, watch you're moth young lady." Wanda said.

Timmy suddenly felt like he couldn't breath anymore. He then fell to the ground.

"Timmy!" Tootie yelled. She ran up to Timmy. Helga grabbed the wand out of Timmy's hand.

"Ha, I beat ya!" Helga yelled.

"Helga, I think Timmy has fainted. They really need that want too because they think the evil fairs are going to take over the fairy world."

"Fairy world? You got to be kidding me! Fairies aren't real, magic isn't real, full stop!" Helga yelled.

Tootie was giving Timmy mouth to mouth.

"_Oh my god! I have been waiting so long for this._" Tootie thought. Suddenly Timmy opened his eyes. He felt something warm on his lips. Then he realized what was happening. Tootie saw that Timmy was awake and pulled away.

"Timmy! You're ok!" Tootie said. She hugged him.

"What happen?" Timmy asked.

"You fainted my love." Tootie said. She helped Timmy get up.

"Thanks Tootie, I guess." Timmy said nervously.

"Any time my love." Tootie said and smiled at him. Timmy then looked at Helga. He walked over towards her.

"Can we maybe start again?" Timmy asked.

"Fine but it doesn't mean we're friends or something pink hated loser."

"Err… thanks." Timmy said. He shock Helga hand.

"Now that we are all friends. Can I have the wand now?" Wanda asked Helga.

"Sure." Helga said. She tossed the wand towards Wanda. She then caught it in her and.

"Thanks honey." She said and smiled at Helga.

"So what is the world then?" Cosmo asked.

"Huh? You mean… You're not from the same world as us?" Arnold asked.

"No, me and Tootie are from a town called Dimsdale." Timmy said.

"So, why are you here then?" Helga asked.

"To get the wand back, so we can stop the anti- fairies." Timmy said.

"Well… as I said to Tootie. Me and Helga will help you guys out." Arnold said.

"Oh no football head! There is no stinking way I'm helping them out." Helga said and she crossed her arms on her chest.

Timmy, Tootie, Arnold, Helga, Cosmo and Wanda. Were plotting out a plan to try and stop the anti- fairies.

"I can't believe I'm helping them out." Helga said and signed deeply.

"_Oh well, I guess I get to be with Arnold. We were close to kissing before the pink hated loser and the freaks showed up!_" Helga thought to herself.

Arnold was also deep in thought.

"_Me and Helga almost kissed before the others turned up. Could that mean something?_" Arnold thoughts then got interrupted.

"Hey you guys? Why don't we split up? Two of us with one fairy can go to fairy world and then the other two with the other fairy can go to my world." Timmy suggested. Arnold nodded in agreement.

"That sounds like a good idea to me. How about girls and boys?" Arnold suggested.

"Yeah ok. You girls can go to my world and we boys can go to fairy world." Timmy said.

"Ok, let's do it." They all said.

In a flash, Helga, Tootie and Wanda disappeared to Tootie's world. Then Timmy, Arnold and Cosmo disappeared to fairy world.


	4. The Boys And The Girls

**Could This Be Magic**

**Chapter 4**

**The Boys And The Girls**

**A/N: Hiya guys. Sorry I haven't updated in ages. I been busy with a lot of things and I thought it was about time I updated. :D**

**I know it's short but the next one will be longer because the action will be starting!**

The girls were now in Dimsdale. Helga looked around.

"It looks a bit weird." Helga said.

"What do you mean?" Tootie asked.

"Never mind. So how come you like Timmy so much then?" Helga asked.

"Oh, I just do love my darling. He has saved me from my evil sister Vicky and Francis who bullies me."

"Oh right. Well, how sweet." Helga said, pulling a face.

"So what about you and Arnold?" Tootie was desperate to know.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Helga said.

"Yes you do. I can tell there is something going on between you two."

"There is nothing going on! Is she always this annoying?" Helga said to Wanda.

"I'm not sure sweetie. Anyway, we got to find the anti-fairies."

"Oh yeah I forgot." Tootie said. Helga slapped her head with her hand.

"_This is going to be a long day._" She thought to herself.

**Xxxx**

Meanwhile the boys were in fairy world.

"Wow, this looks so awesome!" Arnold said.

"I know it does, doesn't it?" Timmy said.

"So what's with you and Tootie?" Arnold asked Timmy.

"Oh, she has this big crush on me."

"Oh, don't you like her back?" Arnold wanted to know.

"No, I find her annoying." Timmy said.

"Maybe you should give her a chance." Arnold suggested.

"That is easy for you to say, you don't know how annoying Tootie is." Timmy said shaking his head.

"Why are we here again?" Cosmo suddenly asked.

"Oh Cosmo, to find the anti-fairies, remember?" Timmy said.

Cosmo rubbed his head. "I think I do."

**Xxxx**

Back to the girls. They were walking around town and there was still no sign of the anti-fairies. "They're not here. Let's go to fairy world!" Helga said. She was getting really annoyed now. Tootie kept going on about how 'great' Timmy is.

"_Seriously? Does this girl ever shut up?_"

"I mean Timmy is just so sweet and…"

"Will you just shut up about Timmy?" Helga yelled at Tootie.

"I'm sorry Helga. I just got carried away, I always do." Tootie said.

**Xxxx**

Back to the boys. They suddenly saw some blue fairies flying towards them. "The Anti-Fairies!" Timmy yelled.

"Quick, we got to get the girls here." Arnold said.

"I can do that." Cosmo said. He waved his wand and in a flash the girls arrived.

"What now?" Helga said annoyed. Then the girls saw.

"The Anti-Fairies!" The girls yelled and pointed.


End file.
